Cosmic
by umopepisdn
Summary: It has been several months since Sarah last saw the Goblin King. His absence has been cold and without relief. But then one night she glimpses a light in the distance, shrouded by tree branches. She doesn't think before pursuing the distant beacon and ends up finding more than a light in the darkness. [Re-uploaded due to technical issues!]


_**Cosmic- **_

A heavy sigh fell from peach tinted lips as green eyes flickered listlessly over the crowd of people celebrating with drinks and revelry. While she held a glass of wine of her own, Sarah Williams lacked a bit of the merriment that infected the rest of the guests.

The bursts of laughter reminded her of chattering goblins. The moving shadows cast from the too-bright electric lights made her eyes dart to find hidden creatures or even a concealed King. Moving about through the throng brought to mind the sensation of walking the maze. No, not maze, her mind recalled from dozens of corrections.

Labyrinth.

_Stop, _she ordered herself taking a deep breath. How was she to enjoy this distraction of this celebratory night if her mind wandered constantly back to the thoughts she was trying to escape?

"Sarah, are you alright?" her manager asked, flashing a white smile.

"Fine," came her automatic answer. "I'm fine, Jonas. I just… it's feeling a little stuffy in here is all."

"Want to go out on the balcony? I hear the nights out here are gorgeous."

"Thanks, I will. But you stay and have a good time. There's no need to fuss over me." It was a rejection and they both knew it. Damned loyalty made her discourage the man's advances. Kind and well-intentioned as he was, she refused to indulge his efforts to woo her.

Both for her own sake and for his.

Once upon a time, eyes had been ever on her, a mismatched blue gaze that missed nothing and would darken with jealousy if ever she showed the slightest interest in anyone.

Why she bothered now to spurn others when those eyes had been missing so long was beyond her. Months and months of waiting and for what? She'd seen not even a glimpse of him in her mirror nor a flash of him flying in the starry sky.

What was she waiting for?

She grabbed up her jacket and pulled it on over her formal gown.

Tense hands pushed open the doors to outside and sweet, crisp air blew over her cheeks. Thank God, she could breathe now! A deep appreciative inhale took in the earthy scent of the autumn night. Despite herself, her mouth curved into an appreciative smile.

Quick steps took her down the stairs from the balcony and to the grass lawn. The blades of green were slick with dew. Upon impulse, she slipped out of her high heels and stepped into the sea of earth and leaf, letting her toes be tickled and her heels stain with dirt.

Out there everything felt much simpler. Free from the scrutiny of well-meaning coworkers she could collapse her walls and allow herself to feel whatever she wished.

Whatever she wished…

She was sorely tempted to speak aloud her desire to see him, if only to seek answers. But no, her pride was great and would never allow herself to do such. That fool was the one to disappear, not her. She'd be damned before she called out for his return.

Farther and farther away from the mansion, she wandered, eventually reaching a line of thick trees. Pale fingers reached out to caress the needles of a pine, welcoming the slight prick of them.

Oh, what was she doing? Losing herself yet again in dreams and wishes! How foolish this was!

With a huff of disappointment she made to turn back to the real world. But there, at the edges of her vision, a bright light flickered in the wood. Any other woman might have been suspicious and rebuked it, turned away and sought a course away from the unknown. But she felt drawn by it, pulled by the mystery it presented.

The hem of her dress slid across the ground and leaves crunched beneath her bare heels and she took a bold step into the forest. And then another. And another. Until trees branches enveloped her on all sides and the sounds of revelry were lost, swallowed by howling winds, muted chitters, and flapping wings.

On and on she went until the light seemed but a few paces away. Hurrying forward, she reached out hoping to grasp at it, but it disappeared before fingers could find purchase.

Lovely features crumpled into an expression of sorrow. For nameless reasons, Sarah had hoped to reach the light, to touch its warm colors. Now that it had vanished, she felt suddenly very alone and small, her brief sense of wonder and bravery extinguishing just as quickly as the light had.

Why did the loss feel so crushing? Why did her eyes nearly blur and her breath hitch? It had only been a light! A stupid light in the woods. Nothing more.

Her arms wrapped about her middle as her breath left in a cloud of warmth. Defeated, she turned to retrace her steps.

Before even a step was taken, she was pulled back by a hand about her waist, her back meeting a firm chest. Her eyes widened in terror and she took a breath to scream—but could not seem to make a sound. Leather clad fingers fell gently over her eyes blocking out the darkened forest.

Not a single word came to alleviate the sudden tension. It was only gusting wind and fluttering leaves.

Those long fingers lowered, caressing softly down her cheek and tracing a line down her neck. A soft gasp left Sarah as her sight returned…

And the night filled with lights.

Stars seemed to float in the trees, shining and shimmering in a celestial display that took her breath.

A soft, disbelieving laugh escaped her lips as she observed the beauty illuminating the tree tops. Resentment and bitterness were fading, despite her attempts to cling to them. Even still, she remained stiff in the embrace of the other.

"I… I thought you did not move the stars?" Sarah breathed, refusing to turn and look at him.

"Before you, I didn't," a rich voice answered by her ear. Without asking permission, cool lips made a path through her dark hair and pressed to the skin of her neck.

"Stop." The word came without pause, but did not sound nearly as harsh as she wanted. "Do you think you can just—just show up without a word and act as though you've not been gone for months? As though you have not entirely ignored me all this time? This isn't—!"

"What? Is it not **fair**, Sarah?" the voice purred, far too much amusement in the tone for her liking.

Without pause, the woman spun upon her heel and slapped the arms that had held her away before adding a harsh shove for good measure. Raw accusation and hurt shone in olive depths, reflecting brightly in the ethereal lights.

But before insults and demands and protests could flood from her lips, she finally glimpsed the sadness that shone in the blue gaze that looked so longingly down at her.

A wry smile curved his thin lips as the Goblin King took a step toward her. "Gods, I've missed you," he murmured.

Sarah wanted to be angry; wanted to throw all her fury and loneliness on him. But hearing those words from his haughty highness made it impossible.

He'd moved the stars.

And she knew that meant more between them than an apology ever could.

With a frustrated growl, her hand shot out and grabbed his shirtfront, pulling the absolutely awful fae to her so she might press her lips to his and forget that they'd ever been apart.

Jareth shuddered and lifted desperate hands to delve into her hair and hold her close. As their mouths parted, he whispered, "Precious, I—"

"—I know. Just kiss me."


End file.
